


失乐园paradise lost

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn





	失乐园paradise lost

——此篇致敬莫奈大大。

 

 

“这画⋯⋯”内轮佐助抽离目光扫了一眼右下，一个陌生的签名，“作者是谁？”

“竟然看中这幅。”白绝怪笑两声，“现在它可是大热呢，拍卖的竞价已经飙出了历史值。”

“——少爷感兴趣？”

佐助兀自辨认着潦草的签名，“内轮⋯⋯？”

“是啊，内轮带人。说来还算你的叔叔。”

“我没听过他。”佐助淡淡的说，无论是内轮家还是油画圈，都没有过这人的痕迹。

“不奇怪。他之前的作品毫无名气，死前留的几幅倒成了名作。”白绝啧啧叹息，“土娃子要知道自己的画能值这些钱⋯⋯”

“几幅？”佐助眼神一暗，打断了他，“他还画了什么？”

“诶少爷不知道么！就是那个‘海森崴’系列啊。”

 

佐助又一次站在“海森崴”前。无怪掀起评论界的巨澜，这幅画确实到了某种境界，大篇幅的白色，冷静绝望的笔触，还有冰霜下那人的神情。佐助在技法上还能品评一二，而画面情感和逻辑已超出他言辞的局限。

“少爷又来了？”白绝站在了他身后。

佐助微微皱了眉，没说话。

白绝也不在意，自顾自的开说，“少爷听说过卡米尔么？”

“她是大画家莫奈的第一任妻子，莫奈画她一画就是三十年。简直和⋯⋯”

“和内轮带人和畑鹿惊一模一样。”佐助不带什么感情的陈述。

白绝愣了一愣。“⋯⋯少爷都知道的？”

“不。只是恰好认得这人罢了。”佐助转身，指了指画里的容颜，整个海森崴系列都以这个男人为主体，不如说，佐助在心里冷笑，海森崴不过是寄送作品时拿地名做的标注，真正的主题从来只有畑鹿惊。“现在有点想知道他是怎么混成的这样子的。”

“白绝。”佐助第一次叫了男人的名字，“把你知道的都告诉我。”

 

他的鹿惊。死了。

带着安恬的笑，弯着眉眼消散了最后的气息。

不，他怎么还会这样对自己笑呢？不带讥嘲的，收起尖刺的，在彼此憎恨折磨这么多年后，对他露出孩子样的笑容。

是幻觉吧。都是幻觉吧！鹿惊怎么会死呢？死前又怎么会最后望向他一眼，露出那样的笑呢？带人颤抖着。回过神的时候，竟是折下了床头的鲜玫瑰，别在了鹿惊交扣的手里。

 

雪白的鹿惊有了色彩。真好看。带人几乎是痴了。他早想要这么干。该死的西伯利亚寒冷又贫瘠，唯一售卖玫瑰的铺子满天索价，吃准了带人会买，每次都榨干他兜里最后一个子儿才甘心。

可自己为什么不惜被奸商嘲笑也要买那些花呢？反正也送不出去反正也只会烂在花瓶里。带土呆呆的看着鹿惊想⋯⋯实在因为红玫瑰很衬鹿惊啊。只是这样而已。

寂然无声中带人突然疯魔一样，抓起笔开始涂抹——巨大的画板就架在鹿惊床尾，鹿惊很多天都不能离开床榻，带人便坐在这里绘画顺便嘲笑他——不，已经没有必要骗人了，只是为了名正言顺的看护他，才把架子放到这里。

带人每天拿着画笔装模作样，心思却都在鹿惊身上。调好的颜料干涸又结块，最后被他一股脑的扔到垃圾桶里。

可此刻他却涌起了无与伦比的创作冲动。

内轮带人一直觉得灵感和性 欲有牵连——不然怎么他绘图和发情对象都是鹿惊呢。带人的成名作就是他的背影，“畑鹿惊”，作画时带人得意的想，一语双关，画里的鹿惊穿着背带短裤，侧身伫立在花田里。向日葵温暖明艳，鹿惊则是隐约的银白和淡蓝——他天然是这样的冷淡色调。带人也尝试过刻画他高潮时候汗水涔涔浑身泛红的样子，赤裸的男体跌落在黑色的幕布上，那欲望的红竟也是泛冷的。

 

画布上大幅的白色在挥洒。带人的手像是失去控制，或说，作为一个画家的他，手终于与神思同步，直接的把想法映射到了画布上。

带人沉迷这样的感觉。打通了关窍一样的爽，插进鹿惊摧枯拉朽一样的爽，简直比高潮还美妙，但快感和快感又有什么区别，反正都是鹿惊赐予他的。

 

带人在那副“畑鹿惊”后便沉寂无名，那是他十五岁完成的画。再无作品的原因没人比他更清楚——没有鹿惊做题材，他画什么都是乏味。水门老师指着他失败的习作说，绘画是超越客体的表现，衰败的花朵或是腾升的煤烟，画家认为美的东西才可能表现出美来。而没有自己的观念和理解，再好的画技也只能产出赝品。

作品是灵魂的放大镜。水门意味深长，带人，你的画为什么会失去感染力呢？

为什么呢？年少的带人目光幽深，因为他失去了鹿惊啊。

是他抛弃了灵感的缪斯，把自己⋯把所有人都逼入了死角。

 

带人拒绝回想更多，蘸了最后一点红颜料，他手中的颜料除去常规几样，便只剩一点赭红和靛蓝——甚至不够完成整枝的花朵。这鸟不拉屎的地方自然没有好颜料挑选，偏偏鹿惊恶意克扣，给他的钱并不充足——越是妍丽的颜色越是昂贵，带人无力承担更多。但纯粹的白没什么不好。他的鹿惊本来也是这样冰雪的颜色，彻夜的炉火也不能融化的白，容纳各色涂抹任他玷染的白。他用最后一点深色，在右下涂上自己的名字。

 

如果可能，带人想画他到时间尽头。要知道鹿惊可不总这么乖顺的——他的才智注定他要成为价值的创造者，又怎肯花费时间任人描摹——少年时鹿惊就不耐烦做模特，只因为对方是带人才勉强配合。

这是多久之前的事呢？带人总是来不及珍惜就失去。在仇恨和私欲毁掉一切后，带人只能不断描绘幻想中的他。那么多难以启齿的幻想，都没有他真正死去的模样震撼打动他。

带人有条不紊的做着清理——仿佛新婚的男人趁着妻子沉睡打扫爱巢那样。他打包了油画和日志，叫来了邻居家的红毛小鬼——鹿惊重病前，pub里总不乏赚小费的跑腿小鬼，带人给了他身上所有的零钱，让小鬼代他把包裹寄回日本。

“白头发老板呢？”小鬼含着棒棒糖问候，海森崴没人会讨厌那个来自东方的俊秀男人。然后他看到总是阴沉着脸的亚洲男人露出了神秘的笑容。

“他和我在一起。”带人说。

 

是的，他和鹿惊会一直在一起。他给鹿惊换上了白衬衫——下面空荡荡的，只穿一件白衬衫。带人就喜欢他这样，比起一丝不挂多了点欲盖弥彰的趣味。他还喜欢在鹿惊的白衬衫上胡作非为，泼上红酒淋湿透然后玩弄他的乳头，直到沾满酒渍的腿间滴答出稀白的体液；或者绑着他在身上涂鸦，衬衫上几朵红芍，花茎自然要涂到赤裸的腿间——他赤红的颜料就是这样耗光的——画笔的毛刷刷过茎体总会让他尖声吟叫。

带人的性游戏花样百出并且乐此不彼，当然免不了被鹿惊咒骂变态，然而带人引以为豪。这是他的艺术，而鹿惊扭动的躯体和挺立的性器是最好的赞赏。

 

带人拍了拍鹿惊的屁股，没有躲闪和咒骂，那冰凉的触感竟然出奇的惹人怜爱。带人复又亲了亲他的下巴，仿佛两人回到了决裂前般的温存。我会让你暖和的，带人覆上了他的身体。

这是一个悖论。当性交变成套路，人类开始在性游戏里寻找新的刺激，脏口，捆绑，凌辱，口味越来越重，欲望总难餍足。而把这种游戏玩到极致的带人，却一直在怀念十四五岁时他和鹿惊偷食禁果的性爱，他们曾急切的呼唤彼此的名字，而非怨恨的咒骂“婊子”或“变态”，青涩和疼痛带来最原始的快乐，成年的带人无处重温。

你会和你的仇人做爱么？

带人掰开鹿惊的双腿，将自己楔入。湿润甬道还留存着体温，他侧身拥抱着他，没有同往日一样大开大合的抽送，鹿惊屈曲的脊背看上去如此委屈，带人温柔的亲吻细腻的肌理，“鹿惊，我们做爱好不好。”

今天的鹿惊这么乖，一定会答应他的。带人将沉默视为应允，得到赦免一样，对着他一度恨不能操坏玩烂的身体虔诚的亲吻。

鹿惊鹿惊⋯⋯带人听到迷茫又痛苦的呼唤，回过神才发现那是自己呜咽的声音，眼泪掉到了鹿惊安恬的侧颜，带人吸吮而下，破天荒的想要抚慰鹿惊的男性部位——却发现鹿惊还是软的。

带人是惯然冷落那里的。不给摸甚至不让射，他不允许鹿惊的快感来自他以外的地方。他恨不能自己把鹿惊肏到失禁才痛快。

可今天不一样。他们久违的做爱，鹿惊怎能不快乐？带人不自觉加大了抽送的力度，双手环过鹿惊的腰，一把抓起他手边的玫瑰，将花茎对准孔道深深刺入⋯⋯于是鹿惊的下体妖冶的开出花来，直挺挺的，雪白鲜红，玫瑰未凋。带人再摸，他终于硬了。

带人来不及夸赞什么就感到身下异样的震颤，花茎的刺激似乎激发了穴肉收缩，带人闷哼一声，顺应本性，掐着鹿惊的腰射了出来。

 

酒窖里充斥着充斥着媾和的气息，带人抱起他的艺术品，抽出军用匕首，转动手腕狠刺入木桶，暗红的液体汩汩流下，仿佛血液流出伤口。鹿惊真的是天才，哪怕沦落此处卖酒谋生，也能经营出如此家业。带人依次破坏酒桶，高浓度的伏特加流淌满地，挥发出迷人的香气。

酒窖连通着湿冷的地下室，带人每次折磨鹿惊都要绑他来这里——然而再不会有下次了。带人一笑，点燃了打火机。

火光，照亮西伯利亚的夜。

 

 

佐助骤然醒来，眼前是熟悉的天花板，而心脏还残余着悸动，脑中闪过梦的残影。

荒谬。荒谬至极。他想，一定是白绝的讲述太过逼真，自己才会梦到了那个男人的事。

书桌上还散乱着内轮带人的遗物和一本刚刚出版书稿——《猎户臂恒星轨迹推演》，很薄，三百余页，却是一本打开天文新纪元的专述。

——第一作者赫然是畑鹿惊。

佐助捏了捏鼻梁，这是他和鼬近一年的成果。宇智波鼬不忍前辈优秀的研究没落，带上了还未毕业的佐助一起完成整理并补完畑鹿惊的手稿和数据。最后出版的时候学界如降惊雷。可惜畑鹿惊本人早已人间蒸发。

一个天才学者在课题完成前夕消失，这本身已经充满疑点——何况畑鹿惊勤勉到入住精神病院仍在修改书稿——谁会想到他竟会出现在一副遗像中。

佐助又想起那幅摄人心魄的画，他拒绝购买它，却收下了白绝送的『附属物』——内轮带人从海森崴寄回的随笔日志。

画面和幻梦重合，佐助心底涌起异样的感受。

 

冷风吹动书页，内轮带人的手迹叠上了鹿惊的著作。

窗台上的红玫瑰，飘然凋落。

 

[End]

 

 

可有可无的后记：

在这篇里借水门之口探讨了一下艺术，顺带设定里带人算印象派，凋零的花和煤烟分别指梵高的向日葵和莫奈的日出，我知道的都是名家名画，有名到俗套。但是美，能击中我，温故知新，百看不厌。

我是画盲，纯外行，但是艺术这玩意原本也没有准则，因为没有非此即彼的概念反而空间大，有的聊有的玩有的装B（不），总之表白画手大大们qwq！！谢谢你们传达超越的美！！

ppps.暗搓搓期待篮子的画！！！！！


End file.
